1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a handwriting input system, and, more particularly, to an input-handwriting automatic transformation system and method capable of automatically transforming handwriting input via a touch pad to a specific font.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, handwriting input systems, for example, touch pads (ink pad) have been included in PDAs, wireless terminals, and the like to enable a user to directly input handwriting.
In general, if a user directly writes on a touch pad, a handwriting input system recognizes the input handwriting and displays the input handwriting. That is, the handwriting input system displays the handwriting input by the user without a transformation process.
However, if a user's hands shake when inputting handwriting, as shown in FIG. 1, distorted letters are displayed. This lowers user satisfaction with the handwriting input system.
Moreover, when the user inputs handwriting via a touch pad and the input handwriting is transformed into text which is stored in a system, the handwritten letters are aligned to have a standardized font size, and the user is unable to obtain feedback on the occurrence of an error during a data-conversion process.